


Shower

by xmyp



Series: JooMi Series [1]
Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected happenings in the MBLAQ bathroom one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Loud panting echoes in the small bathroom, the one window and the mirror completely fogged from the steam. Joon’s hand is planted firmly against the shower wall, streams of water pouring down his head, to his shoulders, down his back. His eyes close as he pumps himself, fast and tight.   
  
“Hy-hyung,” He hears beyond the shower door. He tenses, turning to face away from the door quickly with a quiet curse.  
  
“Cheol Yong-ah, don’t you know how to knock?”  
  
Mir turns to the side, blocking the view of Joon with his hand. “You know I never knock though.”  
  
Joon scoffs and leans his forehead against the wall of the shower. “Hurry up, would you?”  
  
“Ne.” Mir turns to the sink, grabbing his tooth brush from the holder. He glances at the mirror while he brushes, catching a glimpse of Joon through the shower door again, heat washing over him instantly as he watches the muscles in Joon’s back tense and his arm jerk repeatedly. His mouth hangs open for a moment as he watches, entranced, toothpaste dribbling down his chin.  
  
“What are you doing that’s taking so long?” Joon says, his voice seeming to boom in the quiet room. Mir jumps, his mouth slamming shut around his toothbrush as he looks away. He wipes his chin with the back of his hand. His heart pounds in his chest and wonders to himself why he would even watch Joon do something like that, or better yet why he wanted to watch it.   
  
He mumbles a response and looks down at the sink. The water from the shower shuts off and he hears the door slide open; the sound of wet footsteps follows. Then there’s heat at Mir’s back and side, water droplets landing on his hand that’s resting on the sink edge. He hesitates before looking up into the mirror again, instantly locking eyes with Joon, who’s looming over his shoulder. He gives a weak smile and then nods, “Araso, I’m hurrying.” He directs his eyes down again, only to have his toothbrush pulled from his fingers.   
  
A strong hand pulls at his shoulder, turning him around to face Joon. Mir tenses, staring at Joon’s neck, unsure where else is safe to look.   
  
“Were you just _watching_  me?” Joon asks.  
  
“A-anni.” Mir says around the toothbrush that’s still in his mouth.   
  
“Why don’t I believe you?”   
  
Mir lets out a small laugh, grabbing the toothbrush back. “Why would I watch you do… _that_?”  
  
Joon scoffs, crossing his arms, jutting his hips forward. “You tell me.”  
  
Mir looks down quickly, scolding himself silently directly afterwards and biting his lip. When he looks up again Joon is smirking at him, his eyes half-lidded. The older steps closer, bringing a hand to Mir’s face, brushing away the new trail of toothpaste with his thumb, pushing the tip of the digit in between the rapper’s lips. Mir whimpers in surprise as Joon presses against his leg, making him move back against the sink.   
  
Mir jerks away as Joon’s fingertips brush over his lips. “Hyung? Why, what are you doing?”  
  
Joon hums, pushing his lower body against Mir, grinding against him. “You interrupted me, you have to help me finish.” Mir flinches as the fingers near his mouth again. “Don’t act like you don’t like it, I can feel you.” Joon’s other hand grazes over the forming bulge in Mir’s boxers. “If you do something for me,” his fingers squeeze around the younger’s cock, “maybe I can do something for you.” Mir’s eyes close, his head falling back, his mouth slightly open.   
  
Joon slips his index finger into Mir’s mouth, his body warming at the sight of Mir’s lips closing around it automatically. “Suck it,” Joon says, his voice slightly deeper than usual.   
  
Mir’s tongue curls around the finger, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks it deeper into his mouth. Joon palms Mir’s arousal, pulling a moan from the younger. Joon slips another finger into the rapper’s slackened mouth, feeling his tongue swirl around the two digits.  
  
The older leans towards Mir’s neck, licking his way from his collarbone up to his ear where he stops and says huskily, “I bet you suck good cock.” He moves back far enough to see Mir’s eyes crack open, but otherwise not showing that he heard him. “You don’t seem too phased by that,” Joon says with a smirk.  
  
Mir moans around the fingers again as Joon thrusts against him. Joon pulls his fingers out of the mouth, instantly grabbing the back of Mir’s neck and pulling him closer, crushing their lips together. Mir’s previously idle hands find Joon’s hips, gripping them tightly as their tongues tangled together. In no time Joon is breaking away, panting slightly, rolling his hips against the other’s continuously.   
  
“Why don’t you put that talented tongue of yours to good use, hmm?”  
  
Mir’s hooded gaze is directed at Joon’s lips, but then trails down the length of his chest and abdomen, then settling on Joon’s leaking cock. He licks his lips subconsciously. “What do I get in return?” He asks, fingers clenching and unclenching against Joon’s flesh with ever buck of the older boy’s hips.   
  
“I’ll think of something.”   
  
Mir looks at him wearily then glances at the door, reaching over and turning the lock quickly. “It better be something good, _hyung_.”  
  
Joon kisses him again briefly, pushing him down with hands at his shoulders. Mir slinks to his knees between Joon and the sink. He ignores Joon at first, placing kisses on his hips, biting into flesh, scraping his teeth until angry red marks were left. Joon shoves him back after a few minutes of his teasing, the older gripping his leaking cock and guiding it to Mir’s open mouth, smearing precome over the younger’s lips.   
  
As soon as Joon stills, Mir leans forward slightly, closing his lips over the tip, sucking lightly as he brings his lips together. His tongue darts out, licking the slit. Joon growls in annoyance, tugging at Mir’s hair with his free hand. He presses forward, pushing himself into Mir’s mouth.   
  
Mir sucks the head, moving forward to take Joon’s length deeper, not stopping until it hits the back of his throat. He gags quietly, his eyes watering as he moves his head back, only to have Joon keep him in place with the hand in his hair as the older boy thrust s forward.   
  
Joon throws his head back with a groan, his fingers gripping Mir’s hair tightly as the younger’s throat clenching around him. He bucks his hips, pulling a moan from the rapper; his eyes slide closed in pleasure from the vibrations.   
  
Mir let’s out a whine as Joon sets the pace, pumping in and out of his mouth slowly at first and then speeding up after a few thrusts. He doesn’t try to pull away but tears drip down his cheeks from Joon pushing so deep with each slam.   
  
“Suck, Ch-Cheol Yong, suck it, please,” Joon pants. Mir complies, sucking as hard as he can with a full mouth, the most erotic sounds falling from the singer’s lips.  
  
Mir’s teeth graze over Joon’s shaft, sending waves of electric pleasure washing through the older’s body. His knees buckle and he lets out a loud sigh, shoving forward one more time, coating the back of Mir’s throat with his release. Mir grips his hips, taking control and bobs his head back and forth, milking Joon until nothing else touches his tongue. He pulls back with a small slurp, licking the tip one final time before sitting back on his heels, looking up at Joon who was leaning heavily against the sink, catching his breath.   
  
After a few long seconds Joon pushes away, looking down at his dongsaeng. He holds out a hand to help him up, Mir taking it hesitantly. Joon pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist as he leans in, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.   
  
“Have you done that before?” Joon asks drowsily.   
  
“No,” Mir says, looking away.  
  
“Hm, sure fooled me.” He rests his head on Mir’s shoulder, still wet hair tickling the rapper’s neck. “If you let me get away with not helping you this time, I’ll make it up to you next time.”  
  
Mir huffs in disbelief. “Yah, how did I know you were going to do this?”  
  
“I’m good for it. I’m just really tired all of a sudden.”  
  
Mir sighs, resigned. “Go.”  
  
Joon licks at his neck gingerly. “Sorry.”  
  
Mir pushes him away lightly. “Go.” Joon presses another kiss against his lips.  
  
“I promise—“  
  
“Shut up and _go_.”  
  
Joon grabs his towel from the shower door and wraps it around himself, glancing at Mir once before leaving the room. Mir locks the door again and then leans against it heavily, running a hand through his hair.   
  
What the fuck did he just do?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, it turned into 1500 words. The twist is, this is the first part of a series! There will be two more parts after this, and they will be much smuttier than a blowjob in the bathroom. This was done as a request for Taylor, maybe she won't hate it too terribly much. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and critique!


End file.
